When The Rain Falls
by Stollhofen125
Summary: Tea is having some trouble dealing with everything when the rain comes, and it somehow helps her realize how important Yami is. Songfic to Pixel Perfect "When The Rain Falls"


**I don't understand **

**This should be so easy**

**To just reach my hand**

**And know the world is free**

Tea is walking along an old bridge in the dark. After all the duels, she just needs time to sort everything out. The rain begins to fall down, slowly, in a pattern of tiny beads. Tea gently reaches out to make sure the rain is real, everything is real. To make sure that all evil is gone, that there are no more fights.

**But nothing's, as it seems**

**I can tell you freely**

But sooner or later, some new evil will come and Yami and Yugi will once again bear the weight of the world on their shoulders. The evil will rise and it will up to them to stop it.

**Touching's not the only way to feel**

Tea had realized that she could help just with her presence. She was sick and tired of being thrown around the world and risking her life for the world. Just by her being there was enough for now. She wouldn't do anything else. She could do the same, make everyone feel safe, with her just being there.

**When the rain falls**

**It's like heaven's crying**

For once, she wanted someone else to be the hero. To let her and her friends rest and be normal. She wanted the world to be sorry for them. We're just teenagers! We can't bear the weight of evil on our backs forever!

**When the name's all**

**  
The difference that there is**

Yami. World Champion. Hero. Pharaoh. Friend. So many titles for one person. But just not any person, the special person who had defended Earth in every lifetime. The person who put the safety of friends before anything else. The person she called a friend. But he was more than a friend. He was her destiny. A destiny that ended thousands of years ago when she lived with him in Egypt. They were lovers and had a life together. That destiny had ended, but still lived as a part of her and she never forgot it.

**Cause tears are**

**The same when they are trying to grow something good**

**Out of all the pain**

Tea had always cheered and encouraged her friends. Whenever she needed help, they returned the favour. She was constantly trying to make everything good, positive, safe. She tried to see through the barrier of defeat that had stopped her friends so many times. The pain she had to endure, watching her friends disappear before her eyes and have to fight evil alone. She just wanted it all to go away. She wanted to be something good for each time they were faced with a challenge. But it was just too hard! She couldn't do it anymore!

**There's no difference between the teardrops and the rain.**

And she let it flow. She cried and let all her emotions pool into her hands and into the river below. She let it all out. She cried for sadness and cried for happiness, and for everything she had seen and heard. She cried for hope, for truth, for honesty, for friendship, for faith. She cried for protection, for guidance, for opportunity, for love.

She let her tears become her own rain, her own source of freedom from the real world of pain and suffering. She tilted her head back and let the soft rain mingle with her tears before trickling off her face and floating into the puddles forming at her feet. The rain was amazing, she thought. Just like everything that has happened, all the adventures, everyone we've met. Her friends were amazing, but one person stood out. A certain pharaoh who had shown her perseverance, tolerance, acceptance, friendship and most importantly hope. He had shown her the hope that everything would be all right; that the world would be safe and that everyone would be good. He had shown her the fine line between giving into evil and all that was wrong, and being safe and good. The line was very hard to find, but when found, was even harder to avoid. It was like rain. You couldn't avoid it no matter where you were. But when you chose to accept it, it didn't seem so frightening.

There used to be a difference between teardrops and the rain, but it had been washed away with the help of a hopeful pharaoh.


End file.
